


Three's Lucky

by haleyospaghettio



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay For You, Grinding, I suck at tags, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Platonic at first, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, THEY'RE SO GOOD 2GETHER GOTTA BLAST, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, chris is gay for josh, handjob, josh is gay, m/m - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, these 2 r my new favs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Josh and Chris end up in bed together. Twice it's kind of something and once it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much kill mE. 
> 
> Anyways, this is has smut but only towards the end and I mean it's pretty mild so! Do with that as you will? This is just a really long, slow piece of trash I wrote in four hours. 
> 
> I like it though lmao. hope you guys do as well!  
> Feedback is always nice and it keeps me going. No pressure. ;-)

The first time Josh and Chris shared a bed, it was at a cheap motel on the outskirts of town for three days during winter break. They had planned to go to the Washington’s lodge as they always did whenever there was a party to be had, but it was closed for renovations at the time. Though the hotel was as ratty as hotels could be with weird smelling rooms with cracked wall paint and broken tv’s, it still cost a fortune and the money Josh’s parents gave him only got them four rooms.

It was divvied up like this: Emily and Ashley, Jessica and Sam, Matt and Mike, and Josh and Chris. This was before Josh allowed his sisters to start hanging out with he and his friends frequently.

The group spent the evening sipping warm beer because Mike forgot to bring the cooler and complaining and gossiping and generally just filing the musty hotel that creaked underneath them when they walked with their teenage angst.

At two a.m, everyone retreated to bed. No had drank to much; they were only just getting used to alcohol and quite frankly, they were a bit afraid of going over the edge and spending the next day in misery. However, you could bet your money that when school resumed they would be bragging about how wrecked they got to everyone whenever the opportunity arised.

Chris fell onto the broken down bed without bothering to brush his teeth or even take his glasses off. Josh joined him minutes later as he left the bathroom and scoffed at the sight.

“Christ, Cochise. No dental hygiene, no glasses removal, no taking off of the shoes. Why are you so exhausted? You haven’t done anything all day!”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Josh, I’ve spent all evening trying to impress Ashley. She thinks I’m a weeb.” He exhaled dramatically.

“She’s as much of a weeb as you are. There can’t be much to impress.” Josh rolled his eyes. “Let me get your glasses off before you crush them, you idiot.”

Another dramatic sigh from Chris. Another roll of the eyes from Josh. Josh crawled onto the bed on his knees and carefully slid the frames from his friends face before folding them and sitting them neatly on the nightstand. He flopped down beside of him, switched off the lamp, and reached for the ratty blanket at the end of the bed.

“You would be so fucking lost without me, Cochise,” Josh muttered as he tucked the blanket over them both and punched his pillow in a fruitless attempt to make it more comfortable. He waited for Chris to answer, but be didn’t. He turned to see if his friend was asleep, but couldn’t determine it in the dark.

Josh rolled over and closed his eyes to try and get to sleep. He was half way there when he thought he felt Chris’s body press against his and his friends breathing on his neck.

•

The second time they shared a bed was another result of a party and limited space. It was their first real party, where they had stronger (and cold, mind you, because Mike no longer had drink duty) alcohol, no fear, and more people than the ones in their close social circle.

Chris had been trying to remain sober in hopes to, again, impress Ashley because “I can’t be intelligent and sexy and cool when I’m drunk.” “As if you’re intelligent and sexy and cool when you’re sober, Cochise.”

Josh, on the other hand, had no one to impress, so he was drunk off of his ass. As it turned out, Ashley had left the party early with some eleventh grader who wore multiple shades of black at once and carried an ouija board backpack, so Chris went off in search of his partner in crime.

Finding Josh was easy enough. He was lying the moth-eaten couch in the basement clutching a beer bottle to his chest and watching a spider spin on the ceiling.

“Josh!”

“Cochise! Hey, buddy.” He reluctantly took his eyes off of the spider. “What are you up to? Where’s Ash?”

“She took off with a guy that looked like one of the guys on those fake as hell ghost hunter shows on the science channel in the making.”

“Ooh. That sucks ass, man. She is missing out. You’re a dime, Cochise!”

Chris smiled. “How much have you had to drink, Mr. Hotshot?”

Josh shrugged helplessly and slid down into the couch so he was almost lying on his back. “Uhh, like one cup. I’ve barely started drinking, look.” Josh held out the bottle to show Chris.

“It’s empty, Josh. You drank the whole bottle, man!”

“Oh, what do you know? You’re failing math.” Josh held up the bottle to inspect it, and dropped his jaw when he saw that it was indeed empty. “Cochise, you jinxed my beer, you dick. It’s all gone because of you. You made it evaporate.”

“Yeah, evaporate inside your drunk ass.” Chris clasped his hands and stepped towards the couch. “Alright, bud. Time for bed. Let’s go.”

“No! Sleep is for the weak.” Josh latched onto the couch cushion in a vain attempt to hold on.

Chris sighed and forcefully slid one hand under Josh’s legs and another on his upper back. “Come on, you dumbass.” Josh’s grip was surprisingly easy to break, and in an instant Chris was holding his friend to his chest. “Let’s get upstairs.” As they moved towards the stairs, a sudden clink echoed off of the stone floor.

Josh giggled. “Whoops.”  
  
Chris leaned down to inspect the fallen object and rolled his eyes as he saw the pieces of a broken beer bottle. “Oh, god damn it, Josh! You had two bottles?”

He laughed and writhed in Chris’s arms. “Maybe, Cochise. Maybe. It’s a secret.”

“You’re a fucking mess, man.” He sighed and climbed the stairs to the first floor and then headed for the second.

“So is your mom,” Josh said, and then erupted into a fit of laughter like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Chris had to admit, Josh’s laughter was contagious. Soon the two of them were laughing and climbing the stairs to the second floor shakily. He almost dropped Josh at least four times.

Finally, they reached Chris’s room. He kicked open the door and looked around, grateful that no one had come in hear to throw up, spill beer, or have sex. He dropped Josh carefully on his twin sized mattress.

The man yawned dramatically and stretched out. “Your bed is so comfy, Cochise.”

“Are you fucking kidding? You have a king size and a memory foam mattress. Mine’s a damn piece of cardboard.”

Josh rolled over, ignoring him, and inhaled the smell of the bed set. “It smells like you,” he said, and inhaled again.

Chris’s face flushed, unsure how to respond to his best friend sniffing his bed and then doing it again because apparently, it fucking smelled good. “Okay, Josh,” he said lamely. “Lift up your legs if you want the covers.”

Josh did, and Chris pulled the comforter over Josh, who welcomed it like a starved person welcomed food. He pulled it tightly around him, and then buried his face in Chris’s single pillow.

Chris stood at the end of the bed, unsure what to do next. Then he glanced at the clock; a pixelated 12:27 blinked back at him.

“Okay, move your ass over. It’s after midnight, Josh. I’m exhausted too, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah! Sure, buddy.” Josh moved himself, but only by an inch. Chris rolled his eyes but threw himself on the bed anyway, certain that this was as good as it would get.

“You would be so lost without me, man,” Chris mumbled as he sat his glasses on his stand.

“You’d be dead without me, Cochise.” He could hear the smile in Josh’s voice. “Like, if I drank myself to death or ate that spider downstairs and it was like, poisonous and I died, you would die. You would miss me so much, Cochise. You would throw yourself on my casket and cry like a bitch.”

Chris lobbed a punch at the form next to him. “Man, you are so fucking annoying and pretentious when you’re drunk. Go the hell to sleep.”

“Mhhhm. Goodnight, Cochise.” “Night.”

After he was certain Josh was asleep, Chris folded his arms over his chest and thought about Josh’s funeral, the thought fresh in his mind. He imagined the service and seeing Josh’s dead body in a fancy casket and then having him lowered into the ground forever. He decided that he fucking hated the thought and if anyone ever brought up Josh’s funeral ever he would punch them in the throat.

•

The third time they ended up in bed, was at the lodge. The group was staying up there for a week in the summer because they had nowhere else to be, and after his breakup with Emily, Mike had picked up skiing and wanted to ‘wreck the slopes like he wrecked a girl.’ He had meant to make it sound like he wrecked them in bed, but anyone who knew him and his player, heart breaker ways knew it made him sound like an emotional wrecker.

It was a little after one in the morning, and Josh was sitting on Chris’s lap on the couch. Everything around them was dark, except for a single, dim lamp on the wall. Everyone else had gone to bed a little less than an hour ago.

They weren’t quite sure how they ended up like this.

One minute, they were sitting beside each other, sipping some sort of whiskey that burned the hell out of their throats, and talking. Chris was talking about Ashley and how he was so fucking close to taking her to the bone zone, and how they kind of made out beside the bookshelf before she went to bed. He’d went into great detail about her mouth and how soft it was and how good her lip gloss tasted and how her boobs were against him, and how he let her use his tongue a bit, and then left him high and dry. Josh listened to him talk, unresponsive. He was trying to see what Chris saw, with the lip gloss and breasts.

He thought about Ashley’s and Sam’s and even Emily’s and Jessica’s, trying to see what was so great and attractive and lustful about them but couldn’t.

  
“I just want to get my fucking dick wet,” Chris had said, followed by, “Ugh. Females are so damn selfish.

Feeling a sudden boldness inside him, Josh replied, “Then don’t be with a female. Be with a male. Be with me, Cochise.” Chris looked at him, bewildered, waiting for Josh to burst out laughing and shame him for taking him seriously. But he didn’t.  
Chris just kind of froze. What are you supposed to say when your best friend wants you to be with him? What are you supposed to say when you kind of want to?

Josh stopped waiting for a reply and decided to take initiative. He slid into Chris’s lap, half expecting to get thrown into the floor. He didn’t. Instead, Chris put a hand on his side tentatively and Josh put his hands on Chris’s cheeks and pushed their mouths together.

They kissed again and again, each becoming more needy and rough, and they broke away for air with growing reluctance. They both grew hard immediately, and again, Josh expected Chris to reject him, the idea of this and the idea of them. But he didn’t. Chris just pulled him closer and started grinding himself against Josh in a desperate search for friction. The need building inside of them twisted them up and made their movements messy and their voices breathless and needy.

Josh decided that he fucking hated blue jeans who ever designed them because they were constricting as hell. He tugged on Chris’s sweater. “Can we go to the bedroom?”

Chris paused and inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to catch his breath and take in the fact that this was fucking happening. He was a bit afraid, if he were being honest. Josh started this, he obviously fucking wanted it, but what if he changed his mind? Called it a mistake? What if Chris himself did?

He looked at Josh, and his puffy lips and oak eyes and his ever so slightly tanned skin, and decided that none of that mattered now, because Josh wanted to screw around with him, and Jesus Christ, did he want to the same.

Getting upstairs took ages.

They fumbled in the dark for what felt like an eternity before stumbling into Josh’s room and checking three times that they locked the door behind them.

Then their hands were clumsily unbuttoning and unzipping and legs were flying as they kicked off pants and boxers and then they were naked, and they took a good five minutes to look over and appreciate each other before Chris finally took control and pushed Josh backwards onto the bed. Josh scooted back a bit, and Chris sat in his place so that they were only an inch or two apart.

Chris’s hand reached out and grasped Josh’s cock and tugged experimentally on it. Josh spit into his palm, and then reached out to do the same for Chris. It was odd; minutes ago they were afraid and stumbling over their actions and now they were both rushing to take control.

They stroked and pumped each other and after a bit, they’d found a rhythm and were in sync with each other. Josh leaned forward to rest his sweaty forehead on Chris’s shoulder as they worked each other with messy, quick, firm hands. “That feels really fucking good, Cochise,” Josh shuddered as Chris ran a finger over the tip of his cock, spreading a bead of pre-come. Chris let out a small, breathless noise.

“You’re not that bad either, man. You must have a good time fucking yourself.”

They both laughed and continued, switching from slow strokes from tip to balls to quick pumps and smooth swipes across each others heads.

It wasn’t long before the adrenaline running through them and the feeling of the actual fucking heaven that was their best friends hands jerking and rubbing and squeezing their cocks before their stomachs were twisting with arousal and their backs were arching ever so slightly and their toes curled.

And then, they were coming against each other. They both worked their messy hands with urgency and need, fucking each other as pleasure spread throughout every inch of them, and sticky, thick ropes of white painted both of their stomachs.

They collapsed.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and silence so quiet it was almost violent, Josh sat up and reached for the tissue box beside the stand. He wiped them both off carefully, and then tossed the used tissues in the trash.

“Cochise–”

“Don’t talk man,” he said quietly. “Just lay down with me. Fucking _exhausted_.” Josh nodded, grateful that Chris’s voice wasn’t cold or empty towards him. He crawled onto the mattress next to Chris with a decent space between them.” After a minute, Chris rolled over and closed the gap between them. Josh felt his face flush and his heart ache ever so slightly at the gesture.

“Night, Cochise.”

“Night, Josh.”


End file.
